Chaos Girls
by JadedNobody
Summary: Rouge the Bat gets a call from Shadow inviting her to dinner after reappearing from his self-imposed seclusion. Sally Acorn is invited by Sonic who happened to be strolling through town wants to chow down on chili-dogs with her. Blaze the Cat goes back in time to find a missing Silver the Hedgehog.
1. Enter Rouge

"How you holding up?" A sweet feminine voice filled into the Robot's comm link.

"ADEQUATELY. THESE USELESS CONSUMER MODELS ARE PALTRY TO DISPOSE OF EVEN WITHOUT THE ASSISTANCE OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM." Somehow, despite his perpetual monotone, the Robot managed sarcasm into words "Ultimate Life Form". The eighteen year old bat shrugged her shoulders as Omega continued to blast away at Egmman's mechanical henchmen.

"So Shadow wanted to use up a few of his sick days to get himself some alone time. You know he likes to get away ever so often even from my inescable charm. I'm just surprise G.U.N. still allots sick days to a being who can never get ill," she grumbled something under breath resembling "lucky bastard".

However, as Rough thought on it as she worked on computer's keyboard, she did think it was a bit strange the brusque way that black Hedgehog told them of his desire for some time off. She could still recall the empty look in his eyes as he told them. Right before they were going on a mission raiding one of Eggman's bases, similar to their current one.

"Rouge, Omega." Shadow uttered those words as he walked into the lobby room of the debriefing office as the two waited for their mission and teammate to arrive. "I'm sorry to say that you two will he conducting this raid alone. I'm taking some time off. I just confirmed it with the Commander who agreed to let me use my sick days to take as he called it,' a mental leave'".

"WHAT WAS THE IMPETUS OF THIS DECISION?" Omega's subtle cues, that took constant observation to even notice, indicated he was aggravated. The two had long since learned that when his volume levels were half an order higher that his rage was building.

"I just need some time to myself to sort out few questions plaguing me."

"Shadow," she said softly," whatever it is, are you sure we can't help? Do you really need to leave? These 'brooding sessions' of yours occasionally get you in trouble than we still get roped into." Rouge eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't out of character for him to go his own way for a while, but usually gave them a more advance warning than this.

"No you can't. It's nothing that of the sort your worried about." He knew she didn't believe him. Rouge's heightened perception as a spy and a thieve allowed her to catch a instant of deliberation on his face. "I'll leave you two to your mission. Best of luck." He left the room and the call of their supervisor stopped any chance of pursuing him.

Rouge continued to type away on the keyboard as she strained to decipher what Shadow needed to settle. The manner in which he just left was too bizarre even for him to just account to character. Any thought of Shadow was suspended as she retrieved what she needed.

"I have the files Omega. Let's go," she pulled the USB out of the port and soared though the air. The hatch slid open as Omega sent it a signal and she joined his battle. She did her trademark Screw Driver Kick right into a large Eggman robot blocking the corridor, reducing it to scrap with her sheer power.

"Nice of you to save a girl the last one." Rouge had a cheeky smile on her face as she floated in place.

"INTRUDERS. THIS BASE IS BEING SET TO SELF DESTRUCT." Alarms blared to life.

"Well we have what we need. I won't slow down for you Omega, so keep up." Rouge glided down the corridor with the heavy footsteps of Omega close behind.

As the remaining minions in the base descended upon them she dodged their blasts, and the fire of Omega from behind her as it decimated the enemies before them. She finished Omega's job with series of powerful kicks: a round house kick that knocked off the head of one robot, a sick kick that went right through a another, an elevator kick that knocked one through the air.

With the area cleared the two continue through the base. The architecture of Eggman's bases very familiar to the two of them. They soon found themselves at the sealed doors leading to the outside that Omega blew down with a few of his rockets. Rouge soared through the building's newly made cavity until she was a safe distance away.

Omega soon ran up to her with his metallic feet leaving duvets in the earth as he went. The sirens continued until silence for a brief second. That was soon filled by explosion after explosion as the base collapsed in on itself.

"I know cool people aren't suppose to look at explosion but I think an exception can be made." She turned to smile at Omega.

"Do you-" Her phone ringing ended her question. She regarded the caller ID with surprise as she moved the phone to her ear. "Shadow. Have you found an answer to whatever you were brooding over this week?" Her voiced was lace with her familiar humor but also concern for her one of her dearest friends.

"Yes, it's been settled," he let out a pained sigh she loathed to hear. "I'd like to talk to you, is Omega there?"

"Yes he's here, your on speaker so Omega can hear you." She tapped on the screen to make it so.

"AFFIRMATIVE SHADOW."

"Rouge I'd like to talk to you over dinner. Omega I would invite you if I didn't know your opinions on eating establishments."

"THEY ARE THE EMBODIEMENT OF THE PUTRID INCONVIENCE OF ORGANIC LIFE."

"I'll talk to you alone when I get back. But right now Rouge, I'd like to have discuss something with you over dinner. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is Shadow. What's the topic." The Bat was deeply intrigued and concerned by the fatigue And urgency Shadow spoke of this with.

"I want to talk about it with you face to face. I'll send you a text containing the address of the restaurant."

"Ok Shadow, I'll be there," she was confused by Shadow's mood and sudden reappearance. "You know we can talk about anything right?"

"Yes I do." He then hung up.

"O-K," she took the USB from the folds of her clothes. "Here Omega take this," she placed the USB to the robot's mechanical palm. "I'm going to go off and meet him now. I know G.U.N. will be mad at me for running off before reporting back in but I need to check this out."

"AFFIRMATIVE ROUGE. I SHALL LET HQ KNOW THAT SHADOW KEPT YOU FROM REPORTING AS IT IS TRUE AND KEEP YOU FROM BEING REPRIMANDED."

"Ok," she eyed him awkwardly and flew off. Rouge withdrew her phone and checked the address sent to her and adjusted her course towards Acornopolis."


	2. Enter Sally

"NICOLE, activated the simulation," a playful voice rung.

"ACTIVATING." The glowing forms of three sword wielding Mobians came into existence.

The light of a single shining blue light-construct sword was added to the glow. The princess wielding smirked and charged forward. The two Mobians to the side backed side stepped from the striking distance. The Dog elected to stand his ground and answered with a swing of his sword.

The princess guarded against the blow and the hard light constructs clashed against each other. She spun into him and elbowed him in the throat as she saw his comrades rejoining the fray.

As the Dog was left breathless the Chipmunk-Squirrel rolled towards the form of the Cat to her left that was closing in and popped up from her roll with thrust towards his abdomen. The Cat caught the blow with saver and perried her blade. With lightning quick reflexes she kicked him the stomach.

She then turned with equally instant speed and guarded against the swing of the incoming Wolf. She slid with his blow and clashed her blade with the recovered Dog, who stumbled back at her quick swing. She continued her turn into a crouch and swiped the Wolf off his feet.

Only to popped back up to block a swing to her head with the flat of his sword as the Cat was also back on his feet. The princess rolled backwards to give herself a wide girth from his adversaries.

"Fighting you all one at a time is annoying and too easy. Why don't you all come at me at one?" She grinned as she raised her sword beckoning for them to come and get her.

The three took the dare as the rushed her at once. The Dog and Wolf who were both to the sides of the Cat each swung at her sides, whilst the Cat delivered a straight strike to her forehead. With unparalleled speed and nerve she rolled towards the three putting her too close to hit.

The princess dissipated her sword and abruptly reformed through the Wolf before she collided with him. He referted back to pure light in the shape of his form before vanishing altogether. Capitalizing on the momentum, the princess swung herself back up and turned to slash the Dog on his sides. He subsequently suffered his fellow canine.

The Cat spun on his heel to take aim at the princess once more. The princess mirrored his action. She sunk low on her heel in the spin causing the feline's blade to miss her by an inch. Her blade cut him severed him right at his hip dispelling his form.

Sally completed her spin back to a standing position and deeply exhaled. She wiped off some her sweat on her blue jacket and fur.

"What number was that NICOLE?" Sally continued to wipe the sweat off her brow as the holographic Lynx appeared.

"That is your fiftieth holographic match. I highly recommend you end your training for the day to cool down your muscles." The Lynx had a smile on her face at her friend's antics.

"Don't NICOLE, I'll follow your advice. I've had my fun now time to get to return to my princess duties. Which include," she let out a deep sign," paperwork. Makes me wish-"

"Sally," the interruption annoyed Sally and caused her to inwardly flare up. Her snap back was cut off by NICOLE's news," Sonic has sent you a message."

That took Sally back surprised. The blue Hedgehog was not one to bother remote communication. He preferred to use his speed to seek out who he wanted to speak to directly. Worry welled up in her chest as she feared the worst if Sonic felt the need to contact her remotely, and perhaps incapable of speaking to her directly.

"What's he saying?"

"Playing audio." NICOLE stood motionless with her hand held infront of her like a showman as Sonic's force seemingly from her general direction.

"Hey Sal, you should come down and join me at this new chili dog joint. It's great. I don't know how I'm resisting the urge to stop eating them to call you. It's on the corn- oh NICOLE can just track this, I got to go back to eating these."

"End of transmission," NICOLE said simply.

"I'm surprised he remembered to cut the call before pigging out on fast food," she teased. That made the remote contact more plausible. It was believable that Sonic would just prefer to notify her remotely rather than directly about this if just to continue to wolf down on food.

Her rational mind began to subdue her previously built up panicked as she realized that despite how well acquainted the two of them had gotten in the past four years, the sixteen year old princess couldn't completely know the mannerisms of the sixteen year old hero. Her stomach, the tomboy she is, found the idea of gorging down of fast food too good to pass up, especially after heavy training. Her heart fluttered at the prospect of spending time with the blue hedgehog.

"NICOLE how's my day looking?" She brushed her hair back to work out all the little remaining sweat.

"Nothing I can't handle or your Father wouldn't be upset over. Enjoy yourself," NICOLE recited the addresses of Sonic's call.

"Thanks NICOLE," she stepped to the door of the training room. "And don't worry about managing my entire day. It'll be a quick snack. Quicker if Sonic still doesn't remember to chew," she chuckled as she ran out and down the halls. Hoping not to miss him before he cleaned the restaurant out of food for her.


	3. Enter Blaze

"Come in." The elderly Echidna knew precisely who it was.

"Silver hasn't come home yet." The fourteen year old feline didn't even bother with pleasantries.

"You don't think I don't know kitty," Edmund snapped back angrily.

"Well, do you know why he would stay in the past for a month. His previous record was two week and he told us beforehand that he would be working with the Secret Freedom Fighters in exchange for records." They both knew the rules of time travel. You can't control the point you return. It's after the point of your original departure, and the amount of time afterwards is equal to the amount of time you spend in the past.

"I don't," he shook his head. "Why Sliver would spend so long is anyone's guess, especially since he only left a short note behind."

She had his short note memorized from the dozen of times she read over it, looking for any subtext she missed. It simply read,'I've been reviewing some texts that I need to go to the past to verify. I'll be back soon.' Edmund's crankiness, though, got on nerves considering the circumstance.

"His name is Silver." She crossed her arms peeved off.

"Old habits," he smiled bitterly.

"The council has also expressed concern over Silver's potential death and lost of the time stones in the distant past." She didn't care about their paranoia, she had no love for the councilmen she was forced to join in Silver's stead while he was absent.

"That's a complaint for Mogul. He's the one enables the boy's constant adventures and savior complex."

"Your his legal guardian." Her voice was cool and even.

"But the boy taken that fat lard as his Master," he said this with a hint of jealously. "And you dote over him constantly. His ever loyal companion, friend, sister, and lover," the air grew warm at "lover". Edmund grinned stubbornly,"I'll take that back, that sentence sounds disturbing after hearing it out loud. The Silver clan may have made you a ward but it's disgusting describing your feelings as incestuous."

"You know nothing at all." She tried again with a calming breath.

"Other than what you know, no." He looked deeply ashamed of himself.

"I know." Mogul's voice echoed in all of their minds.

"Ahhh," Blaze cradled her forehead. "I'll never get use to you doing that."

"You were going to be at my door stop next, more importantly I have something to tell you."

"Do you know where Silver is?"

"The Time Stones appeared back in my study."

Edmund and Blaze's hearts stopped beating for a moment. Mogul taught Silver if he was ever to be taken to transport the Time Stones back to the present to avoid them being taken.

"What happened to him!?" Blaze felt what little cool she had left vanish.

"I'm sending you back in time to find out." His voice was somber with grieve over the danger his wars was in.

"Old man," Edmund didn't move his lips, he figured out how to communicate back telepathically using the link," how you going to that. Only you and Silver ever knew how use those blasted rocks."

"I've been discussing that with Professor Von Schlemmer."

"Jah und we found a way," the familiar German voice joined Mogul's in their minds.

"How?" Blaze couldn't remember to breathe with the anxiety she felt.

"The Professor has explained to me that he can open a Genesis Portal in his lab using the properties of Time Stones, in simplest laymen's terms." Blaze was thankful she didn't have to sort through Schlemmer's thick accent for the answer.

"How will I get back?"

"Silver will know how to. I've trained him on what to do in these events."

"When do I leave?"

"Now. Go to the Professor's laboratory." The psychic link was shut down by Mogul afterwards before any of them could put another word in.

"Best of luck to you cat." Edmund's hopeful smile somehow relieved her of some of the tension.

"Thank you. Don't worry I'll get back Silver. He's my responsibility and I'll see to it he's safe." She smiled as gently as she could.

"The boy would be mighty upset if he heard you describe him that way. So I'll be sure to tell him." Edmund chuckled to himself imaging said reaction.

"Doesn't make it any less true. Bye Edmund." She heard his farewells answer her as she quit his little cottage. It was in one of the few quiet corners of Onyx City. She used her grace and agility to leap atop roof-tops as she sped towards the city's heart where the Professor's lab lay.


	4. Chapter 1

Sally and Rouge were surprised to see one another.

"Princess, it's a pleasure."

"Likewise Agent Rouge." Rouge and Sally sat at the same table. Rouge had her legs crossed as she leaned lazily against her chair. Sally leaned forward with her arms crossed under her breast. "And there is no need to call me Princess."

"It's a nickname for me not a formality."

"I'd prefer a different nickname."

"That's the point of a nickname."

"I can see why Shadow's always so grumpy."

"That grinch is genetically predisposed to frown."

"Did you steal that from Sonic?" Sally had heard the Blue Blur say that once.

"No I came up with it. But I guess a fool and a genius can both conclude the desert is dry." Sally felt slightly miffed as she didn't Rouge well enough to feel comfortable with that comment.

"Sonic's no fool Rouge. He's shown himself to be undeniably clever multiple times. I'm sure his wit has saved your life at least once."

"Ah, Sally I always think of myself first and foremost. I guess my reputation has faded in recent times." Sally loved that comment more than any hasty apologize that would have come from anyone else.

"Wait a minute," a thought suddenly hit the princess. "This place seems more like a family diner than a fast food place Sonic would hit up. What are you doing at what Sonic described as a chilly dog place?" Rouge grew just as confused.

"That's because this isn't a chilly dog place. Shadow invited me here to have dinner and the only time I've ever heard him mention chilly dogs is to tell Sonic that he might as well eat out of a trash can."

"Maybe I have the wrong address." Sally tapped the com link in her ear. "NICOLE come in." Silence. "NICOLE can you hear me."

Rouge whipped out her cellular to realize she wasn't getting any signal either. She tried her emergency GUN com link only to find similar results. The agent and Princess knew for certain something was amiss.

"I think I need some fresh air." Sally took to the door. Rouge followed behind.

"Yeah, I'll come. I would like to stretch my wings out." The Bat was forced to a stop as the chipmunk couldn't get the door open. "Here let me help." The two pulled and Pushed on the handle but couldn't get the door to budge.

"Well usually I like making an entrance, but an exit will have to suffice." Sally used her bracelets to form a broad sword. The princess put all her strength into a mighty strike. One that did nothing but blow her back ten feet. Rouge immediately went to help the squirrel up.

"If you wore pants than falling on your ass might not be as painful."

"If your breast weren't emphasized by a giant pink heart than maybe- never mind sorry." Sally didn't want to alienate the only ally she had right now over an uncouth barb.

"No it's alright. I'm not as prissy as one might think." Rouge went to the door gave it a hard kick. Her inertia was seemingly reversed as she sent spinning back like a top. "Well we're someone's prisoners." Rouge used her wings to propel herself upwards with her inertia and stop spinning.

"Shadow invited you here?"

"Yes princess. He said he wanted to talk to me about something over dinner. We talked about it over the phone"

"Sonic simply said he wanted to eat some fast food with me. We didn't really talk, Sonic just sent a voice message."

"You said this is a fast food joint and Shadow implied it was a diner," Rouge gestured to the door presumably leading to the kitchen. "Let's resolve this with the staff." Sally and Rouge didn't find the initial lack of servers suspicious because there touch screens on the table.

"Locked," Rouge grunted. Sally beckoned for Rouge to move so she could try hacking the door down. Similar results ensued. "Princess does anyone know you are here." Rouge helped Sally up for the second time.

"NICOLE does. How about you?"

"Omega," Rouge tapped on the seemingly wooden walls. "Do you want to try knocking the walls down."

"Move." Sally hacked and slashed but to no avail. "If I don't respond within an hour or two NICOLE should get suspicious. How long until GUN notices your gone?"

"Probably a few days." Rouge shrugged and sat on one of the table tops. "We just have to wait for every guardsman and Acornopolis to come in pursuit of their lost princess."

"What if whatever trapped us here comes out."

"Isn't that something your sword play training is for."

"Swordswomanship, sword play is for children and actors," Sally corrected.

"It's it swordsmanship," Rouge asked.

"Not when your woman."

"Alright," Rouge just accepted. "Now we just have to wait for your cit-" Rouge had an idea. "Try using your sword to smash the flooring. Maybe we can dig our way out."

"You seem to be quite the escape artist." Sally raised an energy sword high above her head.

"I was a thief remember." Rouge was disappoint as the princess's blade didn't even leave a dent. "All right, looks we just have to wait." Rouge pulled herself a chair. "I'm sure help will be here in a flash."

Sally and Rouge were blinded as Rouge's words summoned forth a birth flashing orb in the middle of the room. The light faded to present a lilac cat. One that did not look friendly.

"Blaze."

"Kitty."

The princes and agent vaguely knew of the feline before them. Blaze made no acknowledgement of their comments as she surveyed the scene.

"Don't both the doors are locked and we tried breaking them down already," Sally cautioned the feline as she moved to the kitchen door.

"Where is Silver." The cat finally looked at them with her hands on her hip.

"All shall soon be answered." A voice with no source washed over the room.


End file.
